Untouchable
by CookieMonster0077
Summary: She was that shy, seemingly mute girl, with abnormal pink hair. She would sit in the back of the class, and would faint at the slightest touch. And she was the girl who disappeared without a trace. At least she was... 2 years ago. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **I GET IT! YOU ALL PROBABLY HATE ME BECAUSE I DON'T UPDATE MY OTHER FUCKING STORIES AND I GO AND MAKE ANOTHER ONE! BUT LOOK! IF I KEEP ALL MY IDEA'S BOTTLED UP IN MY HEAD; IT. WILL. EX-PLODE.

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO. OH SHIT. MY KEYBOARD IS STUCK ON CAPS LOCK.

**Summary: **She was that shy, seemingly mute girl, with abnormal pink hair. She would sit in the back of the class, and would faint at the slightest touch. And she was the girl who disappeared without a trace. At least she was... 2 years ago. Now she's back, different from before, and unconsciously attracting the attention of some very hot men. AU OOC SAKUMULTI

**BTW: **I'm trusting Wikipedia for information on Japanese school grades. And it says if you're a first year in high school your roughly 15-16 years old. So... cha.

**::CHAPTER 1::**

No one has ever noticed her, they've noticed her bright pink hair, but never her. She would sit in the back of the classroom, distant and shy. She wouldn't raise her hand for questions, yet she got perfect scores. She didn't talk, or do anything to draw attention to herself. And she disappears up onto the roof during lunch.

She doesn't seem to like being touched, it's like whenever someone got too close, she would grow rigid, and scoot away as fast as humanly possible.

The only time anyone has really noticed her, is when Takashi Minami accidently touched her in the middle of the year. She whimpered, tears started to well up, and she all-out fainted.

Nobody paid much attention to her from the day on, except the extra caution they took when their near her.

Yeah, nobody notices Sakura Haruno, at least until she disappeared.

She left school early, in the mid-afternoon, and she just never came back. She didn't show up on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and so on. Most people just assumed she moved and carried on with their own lives, but this didn't stop the rumors spreading through the school about her sudden disappearance. Soon though, all thoughts of Sakura Haruno disappeared. Like she never existed, she was banished from everyone's mind, and then she was just a mere vague thought when passing her old desk in her old class.

But of course, life wouldn't be fun if our main heroine just disappears with her reputation being that shy girl in the back of the class who faint's when anyone would touch her.

No, life wouldn't be fun at all.

It was 2 years later where our story begins; two years after Sakura Haruno had mysteriously vanished from the halls of Konoha High.

It would be Sakura's first high school year...

**:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

She came in bouncing and shining, grinning madly and carefree. She basically just _skipped _down the hallway, wearing a pair of dark forest green shorts, dark pink camo shirt, and blood red converse. Jet black wrist bands occupied both her tiny wrists, a cross necklace worn proudly around her neck, and a dark green Konoha sack trailing over her shoulder.

The attention was brought to her rosy lips, stretched into a grin, then to her cute button nose. Then to her bright emerald green eyes alight with the mixture of happiness, anticipation, and excitement. It took only a mere second for the long-time students of Konoha High to recognize the spiky-at-the-bottom, shoulder length bubblegum _pink _hair.

It took another millisecond for them to recognize Sakura Haruno.

It was hard to believe in actuality. Sakura, whom has always had that sad, scared expression on her face, was the girl _skipping _down the hallway shamelessly, a grin adoring her face.

The students continued to watch, most shocked and surprised, as the girl hummed quietly to herself, before skidding to a stop in front of office. Sakura's grin seemed to widen as she opened the door, and slipped in.

The halls began buzzing the second a distant _click _was heard, signaling the closing of the door.

**:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: **

"Hello Shizune-san~!" Sakura chirped, skipping up to the woman behind the front desk, a pig cradled in the brunette's arms.

"Good morning Sakura-san," She smiled, "Sorry Tsunade-sama can't greet you personally, but she's got that stack of paperwork you know..."

Sakura snorted, "Boy do I know it..." She muttered, before her playful eyes directed towards Shizune. "It's alright," She assured, "So where's my schedule?"

Shizune smiled warmly before reaching down to the stack of schedules on her desk. Setting Tonton down, she began searching for Sakura's particular file. "Aha!" She murmured after a while. "Here it is!" Shizune handed the sheet of paper to Sakura, who immediately began scanning her new schedule.

**Name: **_Haruno, Sakura_

**Age: **_15_

**Birthday: **_March 28th_

_Homeroom- Kakashi Hatake_

_Advanced Math- Asuma_

_English- Kurenai_

_History- Yamato_

_Lunch _

_Art- Anko_

_Science- Orochimaru_

_Free Period_

_P.E- Gai_

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Eh? So much classes..." She muttered, Shizune laughed. "It's the slandered schedule in Konoha High. It's not like Suna over here Sakura." A look of remembrance flashed over the brunette's face, "Ah! Speaking of Suna, I have your friends' schedules here. Can you please give it to them considering their not here with you yet..."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, they prefer being 'fashionably late'…"

Shizune shook her head but chuckled nonetheless. "Have a good year Sakura-san." She waved, as the girl skipped out of the office, humming to herself once again.

She raised a hand in good-bye, before exiting to the loud halls of her old school.

**:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: **

Many things happened during Sakura's absence. There were renovations, and there were new transfer students. Yes. There were _many _transfer students.

The transfer students were, to be put bluntly, rich kids.

They arrived in a group, because their old school had been destroyed in a fire. Though their old school was rebuilt in a matter of months, the group had chosen to stay there thanks to their newfound... _control _over the student body.

They came, coincidently enough, a week after Sakura's disappearance.

Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Tenten Buki, Itachi Uchiha, Sasori Akasuna, Deidera Iwa, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Pein Kami, Konan Kami, Kakuzu Jashin, Hidan Jashin, Zetsu Kusa, Tobi Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Kisame Hoshigaki.

Yes, a very big group that consisted of 21 rich kids. Though their large number, they prefer to be split into two gangs that Konoha High worships respectively.

The Akatsuki, and the Konoha 11.

Either way, they all have their shared popularity, the amazing looks, the godly riches, and the fans. Oh yes. The fans.

Anyway, the 21 rich kid transfer students all never heard of Sakura Haruno. And vice-versa.

But we can't have that now can we?

**:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: **

"Panda-chan!" Sakura grinned, jumping on the red-headed figure that previously stood stoically in front of the sandy jeep.

"Sakura, get the fuck off me." Was the muffled reply, the male put two hands on her hips, and tore her off of him, revealing two tanuki-like rings around his jade green eyes, and a blood red tattoo of the kanji love on the right of his forehead, which was partially covered by his equally metallic blood red hair.

Sakura landed on the grass softly, and a childish pout replaced her grin. "Mou~ you're so mean Gaara."

The two taller people chuckled at the couple of 1st years, before the male of the two extended a hand towards the pink haired girl. "Oh it's alright Sakura-chan! If Gaara's being an ass, you can always come to me!"

Sakura giggled grabbing the boy's hand and lifting herself up, the boy having taken a rather weird yet appealing look, with purple face-paint, and spiky brown locks hidden a bit under his neko-eared hoodie.

"Kankuro..." The red-head, Gaara Sabaku, hissed towards his brother, Kankuro Sabaku, a dangerous aura seeping out.

"Oh don't get so jealous baby brother," The only other girl with sandy blonde hair tied up into four ponytails cooed, her dark teal eyes shining knowingly.

Gaara glared at his sister, the tips of his ears going the slightest bit of red, unnoticed by the oblivious pinkette, but miraculously noticed by the elder girl. "Shut up Temari."

Temari Sabaku laughed at her little, baby brother's reaction.

Sakura's pout upturned into her usual grin in a matter of seconds before she reached into her bag to pull out the three other schedules. As she handed it to the siblings, she held back Gaara's.

**Name: **_Sabaku, Gaara_

**Age: **_15_

**Birthday: **_January 19th_

_Homeroom- Kakashi Hatake_

_Math- Baki_

_English- Kurenai_

_Science- Orochimaru_

_Lunch_

_Art- Anko_

_History- Yamato_

_Free Period_

_P.E- Gai_

"Mou~" Sakura whined, handing the schedule over to her red-headed friend, "Only 3 classes together." She fished out her own schedule and giving it to Gaara.

He studied it and shrugged. "We've got lunch and free period too."

"Ohhhh~~" Temari teased, "So many _date's _in a year..."

"Not if I can help it..." Kankuro muttered barely to himself, under his breath. The tips of Gaara's ear turned that faint shade of red again, and he made quick to glare at his the blonde. Poor, naive, Sakura although, didn't get it. She shrugged before tugging on her elder's shirt.

"Yes Saku-chan?" Temari asked brightly, "We'll see you guys at lunch?" The petite emerald eyed girl asked, Temari nodded happily. With no further ado, Temari pinched one of Sakura's cheeks, and strutted into the Konoha double doors. Kankuro gave Sakura a grin, and ruffled her hair before entering his new school.

Leaving Sakura and Gaara with each other outside.

"Let's go inside Panda-chan!" Sakura chirped, hooking her arms around Gaara's before dragging him inside. "It's about time we go to class!"

A small 15 year old pink haired girl who supposedly disappeared 2 years ago dragging a head taller 15 year old boy with a handsome face yet a dangerous aura down the hallway was certainly a sight to see.

And it seemed so to the Konoha 11 also...

**:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

"Oi Teme! Look at that!" Energetic, spiky blonde haired, cerulean blue eyed, tanned, 3-whisker-like-scars-on-both-cheeks, Naruto Uzumaki yelled towards his best friend.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his onyx eyes following to where the moron pointed at. His lips turned into a smirk.

Two people were going down the hallway, it was weird to see the other students make way for another student other than him or his friends. But it was happening.

A petite pink-haired girl that could be mistaken for a 2nd year in Junior high school if it weren't for the schedule she had in hand that states that she is a 15 year old, with her arms hooked around the other's arm and pulling him down the hallway.

The other was a red-head whose hair strangely resembles Sasori's. A love kanji tattoo was visible despite the bangs partially covering them. Sasuke could see a faint red on the tips of his ears.

"Sakura- wait." The red-head sighed, "You don't even know where Hatake's classroom is."

The addressed girl skidded into an abrupt stop. "A-ano... of course I do!"

If Gaara had any eyebrows they would either have been raised or twitching. "You're _lying_."

"No I'm not!"

"_Sakura_..."

"Okay fine. I haven't been here for 2 years, you can't blame me."

"Yeah I can."

"You're so mean."

Sasuke watched amusedly at the pairs banter, as he ran a hand through his jet black locks. His onyx eyes flickering his amusement.

The blonde, no not Naruto, a girl, with paler features than the tanned blonde, peered from behind her locker as she stroked her platinum blonde hair. Her pale blue eyes followed Sasuke's and she tilted her head a bit.

"That's Gaara Sabaku. His father runs Sabaku companies back in Suna." Ino Yamanaka's eyes narrowed slightly at Sakura, "Dunno who the girl is though... what's her name?"

"Sakura from what I heard." Another girl next to Ino piped, putting her chocolate brown hair into her signature buns, as her coco brown eyes examined the pinkette. "Their banter is pretty funny don't you think?" Tenten Buki grinned.

"Ahem," The last boy coughed, his black hair pulled up into a pineapple shaped ponytail, deer-like brown eyes half-lidded and sleepy. Shikamaru Nara yawned, "From what _I _heard, she's the girl who disappeared 2 years ago. You know... before we arrived."

"Oh really?" Ino pondered, "She's cute... she'll be much better if I can make her over."

Tenten groaned lightly, "Oh great. You've found another test subject."

Sasuke scoffed, "Leave her be Ino. She's probably just some other fan anyway. I mean she's clinging on Sabaku."

Naruto raised an eyebrow sending the pair still bickering in the middle of the hallway another glance. "I wouldn't exactly call that 'clinging' Teme... I mean their _arguing_."

Shikamaru nodded slightly, "She seems interesting... but probably to troublesome to deal with. We'll leave her alone."

Sasuke and Tenten agreed with the Nara prodigy, while Ino and Naruto sent another glance towards Sakura and Gaara. After a while, the two blondes shrug and continue their previous doings and dismissing further thoughts of Sakura Haruno.

**:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: **

"See! I told you I knew were Hatake's classroom was!"

"You were wandering the whole way and only stopped when you saw the sign 'Kakashi: Homeroom' hanging outside the door."

"Was not!"

"Keep your voice down."

"What if I don't want too?"

Sakura and Gaara entered the classroom too absorbed in their childish bickering to notice the other humans in the classroom.

"Who're they?" A shaggy brunette 15 year old muttered, rubbing one of two red upside triangle tattooed cheeks as he cracked open one eye. "I'm so tired," Kiba Inuzuka whined, as his beige puppy popped out from the unzipped part of his hoodie.

"Dunno." Chouji Akimichi shrugged, before stuffing another chip into his mouth. The two swirls on his cheeks moving as he chewed them. The chub- _ahem_- big boned boy then flicked a crumb away from his spiky-ish brown hair.

"I- I he-heard th-that th-the-they're th-the ne-new stu- stud-students..." Hinata Hyuuga stuttered out, twirling a stray strand of her dark purple hair, her moon-like, milky white eyes finding her shoes apparently very interesting.

"Well one is new." Shino Aburame piped, muffled slightly thanks to the large collar of his jacket covering his mouth, he adjusted the dark glasses shielding his eyes, and his black hair was covered under his hoodie as usual. "The other one has already been to school here. It's the pink-haired one. The other is a Sabaku, the youngest one to be exact."

"His siblings here too?" Kiba asked, as the two took a seat up in the front of the class, still bickering, whispering on Gaara's part, yelling on Sakura's.

"Yeah," Shino nodded, eyeing the two through amused eyes... hidden beneath his signature sunglasses.

Kiba shrugged, yawned, and lightly slammed his head back on the table and in a few minutes began snoring away again.

"K-Kiba..." Hinata asked, prodding the sleeping boy lightly.

Chouji raised an eyebrow. "You're reminding me of Shikamaru dude. It's disturbing."

Kiba just ignored him and continued to snore.

**:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: **

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Sakura and Gaara, who had scored seats in the second row next to each other, watched with interest and curiosity for the former, irritation for the latter.

Their new teacher, who already branded himself as weird because of his gravity-defying silver hair, a mask over his mouth and right eye, and an orange porn book in hand, apparently found it acceptable to be half an hour late.

"I'm late because I ran into an old lady-"

"LIES!" The chorus came from the back, Sakura and Gaara tilted their heads to the side to sneak a glance to the back, only to see 8 people, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and of course, Naruto Uzumaki.

Of course Sakura didn't recognize them, and she turned back to the sheepish teacher in the front. Gaara on the other hand, narrowed his eyes towards the lot.

"_Uchiha Corps, Uzumaki co, Hyuuga co, and the list goes on..._" He thought, "_their still here... even though their school was rebuilt._" Then he shrugged inwardly, "_Doesn't concern me. Long as he leaves Sakura, my siblings, and me alone._"

He too turned back to the teacher, unaware of the glance Sasuke Uchiha sent him.

"-anyway," Kakashi said, silencing the 'YOU LATE BASTARD' comments, "It's the first day of school and I guess you should all introduce yourselves." His eyes scanned the back, and of course, it caught Naruto's bright orange hoodie.

"You." He pointed, "Blonde, orange jacket."

Naruto stood up grinning toothily as he jammed his thumb to his chest. "Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

Kakashi snorted inwardly, "_Sounds loud and obnoxious. Great._"

The teacher continued on pointing at random students, only a few catching his attention.

"Takeru Minami."

"Ayame Suzuki."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this. "_Uchiha brat huh?_"

"H-Hinata Hy-hyuuga..." It was barely audible, if it weren't for the silence in the classroom, Kakashi doesn't doubt he probably wouldn't have heard her if it were the slightest bit loud.

"Shino Aburame," The boy shoved the desk in front of his after addressing himself, waking up the sleeping brunette.

"Erh? Oh... Kiba Inuzuka." Then a soft bark was heard, muffled like it was against a coat of something. "_Was that a _dog_?_"

Then the other sleeping brunette introduced himself after being rudely awakened by the same boy, by the same kick to the back chair.

"Mhm... Shikamaru Nara... zzzz..."

"Yuki Abatsu."

"Ino Yamanaka," Sounds like Naruto. Kakashi pondered briefly. Loud and obnoxious.

"Chouji *munch* Akimichi." Kakashi's brow furrowed, "_Is he eating _chips _in my class?_"

"Maki Goetsu."

"Nakatsu Beru."

Kakashi sighed inwardly before scanning the room again for any different faces that would otherwise look interesting. His eye caught a metallic red color next to a bright pink.

"You." He said slowly, pointing at Gaara.

The red-head cringed... inwardly of course. Curse him. Gaara obviously did not want to introduce himself.

"Gaara Sabaku." The boy gritted out, a scowl on his face. Kakashi grinned under his mask. "_Well he seems to hate me..._" Then the teacher let his finger go to the one sitting next to him.

The pink.

"You next pinky."

Sakura twitched, stood up abruptly, and gave a sickeningly sweet, sinister smile towards her new teacher. "It's Sakura, _Kaka-sensei_. Sakura Haruno."

Then she sat back down, the sinister smile brushed off and a sincere grin replaced on it. Her new nickname she branded on Kakashi didn't have enough time to settle in before a green blur crashed in.

"OH THE BEAUTIFUL EPITOME OF YOUTH! WHO ARE YOU MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM?" Bushy-eye browed, bowl-cut haired, Rock Lee roared, kneeling in front of Sakura, one hand on his chest the other extended in a dramatic movement.

The girl sweat-dropped. "U-um... Sakura?"

"AH! THE MOST FITTING NAME FOR SOMEONE AS BEAUTIFUL AND YOUTHFUL AS YOU! WILL YOU GIVE ME THE HONOR OF BEING YOUR BOY-" The sentence was never finished due to Gaara standing up and kicking the poor boy away from Sakura and hitting the wall.

Sakura sweat-dropped even further when a boy with the same milky-white eyes as Hinata sauntered in. His coffee-brown hair tied up near the end into a ponytail, as he made his way to the withering Lee. "Sorry for Lee Kakashi-sensei." Neji Hyuuga apologized, "Tenten and I tried to stop him."

Addressed girl popped out from a corner of the door grinning sheepishly at the silver-haired teacher.

"Sorry again," Neji muttered grabbing Lee's collar and dragging him out, "He won't bother you again."

The students watched torn between amusement and sweat-dropping. Though not many were shocked by Lee's behavior.

Sakura watched as the poor boy was dragged out by the moon-eyed boy. "_It should be an interesting year..._" She thought, a smirk flashing across her face for a mere second. "_An interesting year indeed._"

* * *

**Such a long first chapter... and I still have plenty of idea's bouncing around in my head. I'm working on the other SakuMulti fic's too.**

**It's just I have lots of idea's for this one.**

**R.E.V.I.E.W P.L.E.A.S.E**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **She was that shy, seemingly mute girl, with abnormal pink hair. She would sit in the back of the class, and would faint at the slightest touch. And she was the girl who disappeared without a trace. At least she was... 2 years ago. Now she's back, different from before, and unconsciously attracting the attention of some very hot men. AU OOC SAKUMULTI

**Disclaimer: **I will never own Naruto.

**Note: **I'm going to try and make this chapter longer than the first. Because I want to.

**::CHAPTER 2::**

"_Boredom is such a strong word..._" Sakura thought, her head propped up on her arm. "_A strongly disliked word._" Her face drained into an impassive one as she drowned out Kakashi as he called off the rest of her classmates' names. Beside her, Gaara had his head thrown back with his arms crossed, his eyes closed. In his head, he was counting from 1 to 100, irritation surging through his veins. "_Ring you danm bell! RING!_" She was close to dozing off.

Sakura yawned lightly as she allowed her eyes to become half-lidded. "_Maybe for just a moment..._"

_"Mommy? Daddy? Why are you sleeping on the floor? W-why is there red stuff around you?"_

"O-okaa-san.. otou-san..." Sakura muttered only moments after dozing off. Gaara's eyes snapped open, first checking to see is Kakashi was paying any attention, only to find him yelling at the blonde Uzumaki in the back. Then he sent Sakura a worried glance concealed behind his impassive face.

_"Ah Sakura-chan, your awake."_

_"U-uncle! Why are mommy and daddy sleeping?"_

_"Come here Sakura-chan. Give your uncle a hug."_

"G-go away... uncle..." Gaara's jaw clenched as he poked Sakura on her forehead. "Sakura." He hissed, sending another glance at Kakashi who was still preoccupied. "Wake up."

_"S-stop uncle! Stop touching me!"_

_"Oh you're so sweet Sakura..."_

_"U-uncle! St-stop! UNCLE!"_

"Don't... touch me..." Gaara gave her chair a shove and she woke up in a jolt. "H-huh?" She asked, a little loudly. Thankfully, the loud Uzumaki's yell was enough to drown it out. "Sakura you were talking in your sleep again."

"R-really?" Her hand flew to her eyes, and there were light tears damping them. "Oh shit. Did anyone hear me?" Gaara shook his head, and she gave out a sigh of relief.

"Your uncle again?" He asked in a whispered tone. Sakura bit her lip before nodding weakly. "He wouldn't stop..."

In the back seats, in the midst of Naruto's yelling, Sasuke's muttering about a dobe, Ino and Hinata conversing, Chouji's constant munching's, Shino's ruffling every time he poked the bugs in his jacket sleeve, and Kiba's snoring, Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "_She was crying._"

**:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

"I'm off to advanced math Panda-chan!" Sakura chirped as she and her redheaded best friend gathered their stuff for their next classes. If he had any eyebrows, they would be raised in question. "Do you even know where it is?"

Sakura froze slightly. "A-ano... of course I do! It's... umm..." A quick thought flew into Sakura's head, "... it's downstairs! Yeah! That's it!"

Gaara shook his head, "If you get lost just go down to Tsunade's office."

Sakura gave him an offensive glance. "Are you doubting my navigation skills Gaara?" She asked in a dramatic gasp.

"Yes." He said, a completely serious look painted on his face.

Sakura snorted, before pouting her lips and blowing a light raspberry. "Mou~ way to be blunt."

Gaara scoffed before he flung his backpack over his shoulder and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. "See you at English." Sakura nodded absentmindedly and waved him off; he smirked and disappeared into the small crowd of students shuffling down the hall.

Sakura sighed before stuffing the last of her new textbooks into her Konoha sack, then she slipped out the door, unaware that 8 out of 11 of the Konoha 11 witnessed the two best friend's exchange.

"You think their dating?" Naruto asked, quite loudly on Shikamaru's part, as he stuck a pinky in his ear in an irritated manner.

Ino shook her head, "If they were dating I sure as hell would have heard of it."

"So what's up with them?" Kiba drawled, yawning slightly as Akamaru popped out from his jacket to lick one of his tattooed cheeks.

"Who cares." Sasuke said in a mild interest. Gaara was never one to show affection. Hell, he wasn't one to show any other emotion other than anger. And Gaara was sure as hell not to be one to show any interest in a _girl_. "_Interesting..._"

**:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

"SHE WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, YOUTHFUL THING I HAVE EVER SEEN NEJI! THAT BLOSSOM IS TO BE MINE! IF SHE ISN'T I SHALL RUN AROUND THE WHOLE CAMPUS 100 TIMES!"

Neji twitched for the umpteenth time that morning. "_Okay_." He hissed, "I get it."

Lee flashed the Hyuuga a shiny smile and a thumbs up. "Glad to see you understand my love for the youthful blossom!" Neji nodded in irritation before pointing down the hallway. "Now go. Leave me alone."

Lee flashed him another grin before speeding off down the hallway into history. Neji scowled after him before hanging his head comically. "I hang out with such idiots..."

"Oh that hurts."

Neji's scowl intensified as he spun around.

Sasuke, and Shikamaru stood there smirking. "Sounds like Lee's got a crush." Shikamaru drawled, a lazy smirk on his handsome face. Neji glared at the two, before noticing what was behind the two other geniuses'. A smirk began forming on his own handsome features.

"Looks like the hordes of fan girls behind you also have a crush."

His moon-like eyes glistened with amusement as his two 'friends' froze. Shikamaru suddenly raised a shaky finger. "Y-you too." It was Neji's turn to freeze. He felt a shiver running down his spine.

"IT'S NEJI-KUN!"

"AHHHH! SHIKA-KUN!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"SHIT!" The three boys yelled simultaneously as they dashed down the stairs as fast as their feet could carry them towards advanced math.

**:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

"Danm pride..." Sakura muttered, "I couldn't have just asked where Asuma's class is. Stupid poor direction skills..." While poor, directionally-challenged Sakura ranted quietly to herself, she didn't notice the red and blonde hair feet away from her, hidden partially in the shadows.

"Oi, Danna." The blonde snickered, "Look at pinky over there, un. She's talking to herself, un."

"Shut up Deidera," The red-head muttered, honey-brown eyes studying Sakura nonetheless. Deidera Iwa was the blonde with the long pony-tail that scarily resembled Ino's but it was a more darker blonde, resembling Naruto's, speaking of which, they had similar eyes; alight with excitement and mischief.

The red-head, although, had short hair, untidy and in a strangely appealing bed-head style, his expression is generally stony, but Sasori Akasuna was as handsome as his hyper friend anyway.

"Do you think she's lost, un?" Deidera asked, tilting his head and eyeing the oblivious pinkette's back.

"I don't care." Sasori muttered. Deidera huffed, glaring at his best friend. "Well, I'm going to go talk to her, un." It took a moment for Sasori to actually register what he said, but Deidera had already skipped over to Sakura. "_Moron_..." He growled to himself before trailing after him.

"Hi, un!"

Sakura blinked, spinning around on her heel and nearly bumping into Deidera's chest. Her nose was merely an inch away from it, and she blushed scarlet. She let out a small yelp, tripped over her feet and landing onto the floor with a small thud. "Your jumpy, un."

"I- I- um-"

"Can't talk clearly brat?" Another voice drawled. Sakura blinked again, her eyes focusing on the two figures above her. "Are you okay, un?" Deidera asked, tilting his head.

Sakura figured it wasn't him who called her a brat, so settled to glare at the red-head who was staring at her with a hazy disdain. "Did you just call _me_ a _brat_?" Sasori raised an eyebrow, a flicker of amusement flashing through his honey brown eyes. "And what if I did, _brat_?" Sakura twitched, ever so slightly.

In a mere second, Sakura was up and glaring up at Sasori, whom was a head taller than her. "I am _not _a brat!"

Sasori smirked, leaning down so that they were near nose to nose. "Br-at."

In a moment, Sakura had flung her Konoha bag over her shoulder and hit Sasori square in the face, sending him flying down the hallway about 3 feet away. "Cocky bastard." Sakura grinned, satisfactory flashing over her dainty face. She marched over next to him and grabbed her bag, sauntering away down the hallway.

Sasori and Deidera watched her walk away, the former still on the ground watching her upside-down, while the latter had walked up next to him, a curious frown on his face. Then he turned to his fallen friend.

"She really did you in danna."

"Shut up."

**:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

"_I FOUND IT!_" In a stroke of luck, Sakura had stumbled onto Asuma's class just at the end of the hallway, right exactly when the bell rang. She skipped inside, noticing that most of the students had already filed in, choosing seats next to their friends. She scowled inwardly, looking for the empty seats, and spotting one at the back right next to the window.

The front, side, and diagonal seats were all empty, and Sakura smirked to herself, slipping past the other students and to the window seat. Sliding in, she immediately took note about some of the murmurs when she strode past some faintly familiar faces.

She scoffed slightly, folding her arms and starring out the window.

_I wonder what Panda-chan is doing right now._

**Scoffing, glaring, trying to control the urge to murder everyone in the room.**

_Oh. _You're_ back. _

**You don't seem glad that I am.**

_I'm not. You fill my head with revolting thoughts, tainting my pure mind. _

**It's not my fault you lack hormones.**

_You're a bitch._

**I'm you.**

Sakura wondered why Kami decided to stick this_ bitchy_,_ moody_, _sick_, **HEY I CAN HEAR YOU!**_-_, _little thing _inside her head.

Asuma looked up from his book, inspecting his students. "_Uninteresting, uninteresting, uninteresting, uninter- wait._" He caught a flash of pink in the back seat. "_Pink hair?_"

Suddenly, a loud bang silenced the room, and screaming and yelling of "AHHH! SASUKE/SHIKA/NEJI-KUN!" The three geniuses piled in, tripping rather ungracefully, and slamming the classroom door in an attempt to push away the rabid fangirls. Once successful, they spun around to the class, blinking wildly and panicked.

"Late," He eyed them, "Uchiha, Nara, and Hyuuga."

"Asuma-sensei, they were chasing us around the school. It wasn't intentional." Shikamaru panted, Asuma resisted the urge to chuckle before scanning the classroom for any empty seats. And his eyes seem to spot three empty seats beside Sakura.

The pinkette grew rigid, she was getting a bad feeling in her chest, whipping her eyes towards the front of the class, she saw _three fucking hot guys coming towards her._

_GODDAMMIT._

* * *

**Okay. Maybe not as long as the first chapter. But, you know, whatever.**

**Ahem. **

**I just met you, and this is crazy. Hope you liked my story, review maybe?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **She was that shy, seemingly mute girl, with abnormal pink hair. She would sit in the back of the class, and would faint at the slightest touch. And she was the girl who disappeared without a trace. At least she was... 2 years ago. Now she's back, different from before, and unconsciously attracting the attention of some very hot men. AU OOC SAKUMULTI

**Disclaimer: **Nope.

**Note: **Fanart anyone? Haha. Seriously though, can someone please draw a scene in this or any other stories of mine? You don't have to, but it helps out my motivation. A lot of which I really need now that the worst thing in my life is about to come back in about 4 days.

Yeah. That's right. _School_.

* * *

**::CHAPTER 3::**

* * *

"_Well shit._" Well shit indeed. In front of her, she could feel the Hyuuga turn to glance at her every once and awhile, and next to her, Nara had his face buried into his arms, but due to his position and the hole he made in the middle of his folded arms, Sakura just knew he was staring at her with his narrowed brown eyes. And then Uchiha, in front of Nara, was just shamelessly starring at her, an arm propped on the back of his seat and holding his head up.

She didn't even bother listening to Asuma, as she already knew most of the materiel, so she had turned her head out the window. That's when she felt the creepy stares. It was really starting to freak her out, and she thought she was going to freaking explode if they don't turn away sooner or later.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... is that your real hair?"

_What?_

**What?**

"What?"

Sakura cringed, snapping her towards the Nara, her emerald orbs glaring at him. "Is that your real hair?" Shikamaru asked again, unfolding his arms and just setting his head onto the table while he let his arms just dangle over the desk.

"Of course not Shikamaru, she probably just dyed it or something," Sakura turned her glare towards Neji. "I did not dye it." She growled. "Oh really?" Sasuke asked, dropping his arm from the back of the seat and reaching over to one of Sakura's bangs. Her eyes widened and she backed away, her chair screeching slightly and interrupting Asuma. "Haruno? Is something wrong?"

Sasuke spun around in his seat and Shikamaru lazily looked up front, while Sakura coughed slightly. "It's nothing sensei," She said. Asuma narrowed his eyes but continued teaching nonetheless.

Sakura sighed in irritation and noticed the creepy stares again. "Will you quit staring at me you creepers?" She hissed, glaring at each of the three males who had resumed staring at her once Asuma had his back turned towards the board.

Sakura guessed that her snapping at them most likely shocked them, as Sasuke nearly fell off his chair.

She smirked to herself, leaning back into her chair in satisfactory. "You!-" The bell rang at the exact moment Sasuke had yelled, and Sakura scrambled up from her desk, throwing her bag over her shoulder, she maneuvered her way out of the classroom first, disappearing into the few students who had already exited out of their classrooms.

**:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

"PANDA-CHAN!" Sakura had ran back upstairs in a rush to find metallic red hair, and she found her friend just exiting out of his classroom, his own bag tossed over his shoulder. Gaara felt a sudden rush of deja vu as Sakura latched herself onto his face, wrapping her legs around his chest and giving him a mouthful of her stomach.

The passing students sent them questioning glances, as Gaara stumbled back in surprise. "Wuf the fuf Fakura? (What the fuck Sakura?)" He placed his hands on her hips and tugged her off glaring at her when she landed lopsidedly on her feet. "Quit doing that!" He hissed.

"But Gaaaarrraaa!"

Gaara gave her a silent glare, and pouting childishly while crossing her arms over her chest, she shut her yap and shrugged her shoulder so that her bag stopped sagging. "Okay. Now do you know where English is?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm directionally-challenged!" Sakura huffed, arms going uncrossed as she sent him a questioning glare. "Sure, now you admit it."

"What the hell are you talking about? I've always known that!"

"You didn't say that this morning."

"SHUT UP!"

Gaara smirked, sticking his hands into his pockets and began walking away down the hallway, Sakura trailing after him grumbling under her breath. A few feet from where the pair had originally been, were two teens, a year or two older than our oh-so lovely heroine.

"Look sempai!" The first teen, whom had spiky black hair and a rather abnormal orange swirly mask concealing his face, chattered excitedly, "Look, look! Tobi found a pretty girl! A pretty girl with pink hair! With pink hair and big green eyes!" Tobi Uchiha pointed at the general direction Sakura had headed off to with Gaara.

The other teen, who looked just as peculiar as Tobi, with uneven tans, one side darker than the other, very bright yellow eyes, and tousled green hair, raised an eyebrow. "Pink hair Tobi? **What? Are you fucking insane?**" Two-voiced Zetsu Sekkei (made it up off the top of my head XP) asked irritably.

"But sempai!" Tobi protested, waving his arm franticly towards Sakura direction, but unfortunately for the second year, her bob of pink hair had already disappeared deeper into the shuffling students. "Tobi, there is no **fucking pink haired **girl is there. **Now let's go up to the roof!**"

Tobi whimpered, looking off to Sakura's direction once again, before seeing just a mere flash of pink in the crowd just off the distance. "SEMPAI!"

**:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

"FOUND IT!" The occupants already inside English, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Naruto, and Ino all shut their yap when an over-excited feminine, yet soundly familiar voice chirped happily just outside of the door. "It was just down the hallway from my math class Sakura, if anything, _I _found it. I was the one in front of you the whole time."

"You found nothing! You were doing the same thing I was this morning!"

"So you admit you didn't know where Hatake's classroom was."

"... you're a bastard Gaara."

And with that, Sakura slammed the door open, a childish frown on her features, arms crossing over her chest, and trailing after her with one hand stuck in his pocket the other holding the bag he had flung over his shoulder, an amused look on his face was of course, as stated above, Gaara.

Naruto grinned. "HEYYY GAAARAA!"

Gaara winced at the voice. "_Oh great the moron from math class._" His amused face immediately formed into a scowl as he instinctively moved in front of Sakura. "Hey- Gaara!" She stood on her tip-toes to try and look over her friend's shoulder, but only succeeding in catching a mere glance of spiky yellow hair. "Looks like we have English together too!" Sakura pursed her lips upon hearing the voice that seemed to match her in over-excitement.

She then pushed Gaara slightly so she was able to side-step the taller male and catch the sight of Naruto, a wide grin spread on his face and his friends slowly coming over behind him. She blinked. "Eh? Gaara! You know you were hiding a pink-haired girl behind you!"

Gaara just snorted, hands crossing over his chest and he turned his head sideways in a heated scowl. Sakura grinned up at Naruto, nudging Gaara with her shoulder. "Hi, I'm Sakura. Gaara's friend."

"I'm Naruto!" Naruto grinned back, "Gaara's friend too!"

"We are not friends you blonde little-" Gaara was so-rudely interrupted when Sakura elbowed him in the stomach. Naruto's grin only widened, to the point where Sakura assumed his cheeks hurt. "Nice to meet cha' Sakura-chan!" The blonde stuck his hand out, waiting for Sakura to grab it and shake it enthusiastically, like most new girls upon their first time seeing the admittedly very handsome Uzumaki.

Sakura eyed his hand warily, and Naruto's grin slightly faded. "What's wrong Sak-" He too was oh-so rudely cut off when Kiba shoved away from the small pinkette, with Ino just next to him. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka!" He stated proudly, "And this is Akamaru!" A little beige puppy popped out of his jacket and gave Sakura what seemed like a lopsided puppy grin. "And I'm Ino," Said platinum blonde smiled. "You're cute! You mind being my next dress-up doll?"

"W-what?" The confusion only built up more when Naruto came flying from the ground, flinging himself onto Kiba, making poor Akamaru jump instinctively into Sakura's arms. Gaara growled, grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her away from the fighting males. "Gaara be careful, the puppy!"

Upon hearing the word puppy, Kiba frankly kicked Naruto off him, jumping up to his feet and sauntering towards the pinkette. He took note of his dog, who was nuzzling against Sakura very affectionately. "Well Akamaru seems to have taken a liking to you..."

Sakura nodded, and Akamaru craned his neck to lick her face. Kiba grinned wolfishly and leaned towards her. Sakura felt his presence and squeaked, backing up onto Gaara's back and leaning down slightly to allow Akamaru to hop out of her arms. Akamaru whimpered and nuzzled against her leg instead. "G-gomen. I-it's just... can y-you please not touch me?"

Kiba frowned, and Naruto had gotten up and joined him. "Why not Sakura-chan?"

Sakura winced slightly, smiling nervously when Gaara turned his glare towards the two. "None of your business."

Kiba opened his mouth to retaliate, when he got pushed off to the side, ramming into Naruto and sending the two flying down onto the floor. "Obviously, Sakura does not like you two!" Ino sniffed before turning to Sakura ignoring Gaara's glare, as she had experienced similar glares being friends with Sasuke and Neji. "Sakura, let me go introduce you to Hinata!"

The blonde then grabbed Sakura's wrist to drag her away from Gaara.

Sakura grew rigid at the contact, and then everything began to grow fuzzy. She heard a yelp, her yelp, and then fell out cold, collapsing into Gaara's arms.

"SEE INO! YOU MADE HER FAINT!"

* * *

**TT-TT The chapters seem to shrink and shrink as the story goes by. And this is only the third chapter. Yes, yes, Sakura fainted. If you haven't pieced it together, Sakura doesn't like being touched by other people. **

**Well... except Gaara. And Temari. And Kankuro. Why is that? That's for me to know and you to find out! Reviews help my motivation!**


End file.
